The project's objective is to 1) plan, 2) implement and 3) evaluate a model demonstration rape response training model and service delivery system with direct and indirect service components that will respond to the needs of rape victims and will provide intervention and prevention strategies for the potential rapist. The program will be directed by professionals with volunteer-intervenor advocates providing direct services. The six week intensive training program and follow-up emphasizes the provision of individualized, comprehensive and integrated services to the target populations. The model project will include ways of linking a rape response program to other social agencies, such as police, legal aid and medical services in order to provide coordination of the services needed by rape victims. The process of providing intervention strategies with potential rapists as well as data gathered through the evaluation process is expected to yield basic information about the sexually assaultive person that will be useful in developing prevention strategies with this population. Through the provision of consultation and education outreach, we will make our growing expertise in the management of rape crises available to those concerned agencies in the community. Process evaluation methods are integrated into the training and service delivery components of the program in order to insure the system's reflexivity and continued responsiveness to the needs of the community.